


The Same Message (Twice)

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the TARDIS with Amy reminds the Doctor of an earlier time in his history and what he could have done differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Message (Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> Similiarities and/or references are from the classic 1976 Doctor Who serial, the Hand of Fear.

The Doctor enters the TARDIS, Amy and Rory following behind. The Doctor's jacketless, having lent his coat to Amy to keep from the bitter cold while Rory shivers standing next to his wife. 

"Right then," Rory says. "I think I'm overdue for a hot shower and a good scrub. You really weren't kidding about the cold, Doctor." 

"Of course not, but that's a good idea, Rory. A shower will warm you up and make you clean. Who knew it had such cleansing properties? Oh wait, I do." The Doctor heads for the console, intent on piloting them as far away from the deafening cold planet as possible.

Amy remains where she's standing as Rory crosses the console room and heads into the corridor towards their room. She watches as the Doctor pilots with little regard for her well being. 

"I really must be mad," Amy says. "Travelling through the stars with a madman who doesn't care that I'm freezing cold."

"If we're careful enough, we should avoid the Fleegman nebula by oh about thirty parsecs." The Doctor circles around. "If we're not, we might as well spoon feed the TARDIS to a bunch of intergalactic pirates. I'd really prefer not to have a peg leg." 

"I'm sick of being cold and tired and wet—" Amy moves up the ramp towards him, her arms remaining crossed. "I'm sick of being shot at and nearly ravaged by monsters." She can't tell if the Doctor is listening or not, but she's continuing to make her case known. "I never know if Rory and I are going to live to see tomorrow." 

The Doctor slows, coming towards her with almost hesitation. Amy can see the fear that lines his eyes for just a moment before he fiddles with another dial.

"Can I have the screwdriver please?" He asks, turning to face the console with his hand out. Amy reaches into one pocket, feeling around for the familiar tool. 

"You forget that we're human. Humans don't carry sonic screwdrivers, Doctor." She holds out the device and he takes it and points it at the TARDIS console. Amy goes and sits in the chair, watching him. "I'm going to pack my goodies and I'm going home."

The Doctor stops, slowly meeting her eyes. His eyes look haunted, glassed over and unrecognizable from most of Amy's standards. 

"We haven't had all our adventures yet, Pond. You like adventures, don't you? I mean, that's never stopped you before when I've come calling."

"Suppose I don't want to jump when you say geronimo."

"Listen, Amy, I've travelled the stars with countless other humans." His face remains somber as he sets the sonic screwdriver on the console and turns to face her. "Some of them were my best friends, and I let them slip away."

"Doctor—" 

"One day, you learn who some of those people are, and I want you to ask them if I ever forgot they are human." He tries to smile. "Somehow, I think you'll have more in common with them than you originally think. Get warmed up, Pond. I'll make some tea."

He turns and exits as Amy wonders what just happened.


End file.
